Empathy of a Quincy
by EvanSol0919
Summary: Uryuu knew all too well what Kurosaki was feeling. He had once been in the same position after all... Uryuu's thoughts during "The Death and the Strawberry, Part 2"


Ok just a little one-shot I came up with when I actually got a spare hour to write. Ah the joys of college.

I own nothing as always.

So the fullbring arc is starting for the anime. Was Jackie supposed to have that dark of a complexion?

SPOILER: If Byakuya losses to Tsukishima I might quit. Seriously, Renji, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi defeated their opponents in a single chapter!

Anyway, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

"NOOOOOOO!"

Kurosaki's scream echoed through the air, seeming to rip through the very rain itself.

Uryuu was laying only a few feet away, his body going numb at the sound. Ice blue eyes closed on instinct upon hearing his friend in agony.

Yes, even though all the fights and name-calling, they were still friends. They had been through too much together not to be.

The Quincy also knew exactly what the former Substitute Shinigami was feeling. He had been there once.

Uryuu could recall in perfect detail that night in Seireitei. Could feel the poison from the mad scientist's zanpaktou coursing through his veins, the feel of his blood seeping down his body, the monster's indifference when he casually described what he had done to the last Quincy he had studied.

And upon seeing that picture, the decision had been made for him. Uryuu had done what his sensei had told him never to do. He broke the seal of the Sanrei Glove.

The rush of power had been instantaneous, almost exhilarating, but also terrifying. But all those emotions were secondary with the knowledge that using the Quincy Final Form would result in the loss of all his powers.

Still he had done it anyway, determined to avenge his grandfather's death.

But although he knew the pain that Kurosaki had felt there were differences.

Uryuu had been born a Quincy.

Kurosaki's first powers hadn't been his own.

Uryuu had been training his entire life.

Kurosaki had been a Shinigami for less than a year.

Uryuu had only been powerless for a few months.

Kurosaki had separated himself from his soul for almost two years ago.

Uryuu had given up his powers because of hate.

Kurosaki had done it out of love.

And that made the sacrifice greater and more terrible.

The former substitute might have thought he was concealing his grief but everyone who knew him could see right through the mask. Whenever he had run off to destroy a hollow, Uryuu could sometimes feel lifeless brown eyes following his form.

And when he was attacked by this man Ginjou, Uryuu could remember what Kurosaki had said.

"_If you couldn't do anything by yourself then we have to work together, right?"_

That was spoken on instinct, the seventeen year olds mind drifting back to a time when he _could_ have done something.

Uryuu also knew the temptation of regaining what one had lost.

He remembered what had happened on yet another night when he had learned that Ryuuken not only still had Quincy powers but had offered to restore his own. With the battle with the Arrancar looming and his friends in danger it had been an easy choice, despite the more than complicated relationship between father and son.

For Kurosaki, whose entire identity had been built up around the notion of protection, the decision must have been easier.

Even when it involved placing his faith in complete strangers.

His reckless logic probably remembered his past experience with the Visords and how well that had worked out.

Why wouldn't it this time?

"GIVE IT BACK! GIVE IT BACK, GINJOU! GIVE MY POWER BACK!"

The man was saying something else but Kurosaki's plead was still in the fallen Quincy's ears. He opened his eyes in time to see the orange haired boy rushing mindlessly toward the fullbringer and his accomplice… but that wasn't what mattered most…

What was important was the glowing white sword now embedded in Kurosaki's chest… being held by an old friend…

A large explosion engulfed the rooftop and when the smoke emerged, Kurosaki Ichigo, the _real_ Kurosaki Ichigo, was standing there clad in black with his oversized sword on his shoulders, purpose back in his eyes.

That was another emotion Uryuu knew: the indescribable feeling of regaining what you believed to have been lost forever.

A small smirk appeared on the Quincy's face.

History may not repeat but it does rhyme.

XXXXXXXXXX

I never really thought about getting into Uryuu's head before so I hope I did an ok job.

And that final quote is from Mark Twain which I absolutely love. It really does sum up a lot of things doesn't it?

Anyway, please remember to comment!

Love from EvanSol0919!


End file.
